And So I Say I'm Dreaming
by Picquarius
Summary: I brushed her hair back so I could lean forward, whispering so softly in her ear.   "I want to feel more of you, I need to feel you". Her head hit the wall behind her as she arched her body into me. "Just tell me to stop"./Heya: First fic, R&R please.
1. That time it changed

I checked my phone again. Still nothing. Not since 8.30pm when I received "I'm at Lea's but we're still getting ready. Where are you?" I had sighed and replied with "Still at the first party. Get your ass here now!" I tried to enjoy myself, dancing and drinking, but nothing felt right without her there.

It's now two hours later and I'm starting to get anxious. Heather didn't tell me what her costume was going to be, but I know it's going to be something outrageous. I mean, c'mon, it's Hemo.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone buzzing in my hand, Heather face lights up the screen with a goofy face, and I smile to myself before answering.

"Hemo where are you?" I block one ear with my free hand and speak directly into the mouthpiece.

"Just on the way now, we got caught up getting ready and drinking wiiiine!" Heather cheerfully sings back. I can tell by the background noise that the other occupants seem just as cheerful. "Are you still at the first party or have you moved on?" she questions.

"We are still here. But I think we are going soon so just hurry! And text me or something when you get here." I answer, just wanting to see my best friend and her crazy costume.

Yes, yes, I will. I gotta go Nay, we're playing corners!" she giggles into the phone and then I'm met with silence. I sigh and try to compose myself, not entirely sure what to expect when she walks into the party. Speaking of the party, it is already in full swing, and this is only the first stop on our Halloween night. We still have 3 more, and so far the night is going well. I just need a certain blonde here to make it that much better.

The thing with Heather and I is that whenever we are at a party or an event, we are drawn to each other. For the past 2 years it has been the same; staring at each other, touching hands and legs whenever we can, laughing and joking together, flirting. It's just us. But when we start to add alcohol to the equation, it only gets worse...or better really. The touches turn to grazes, the stares turn to lustful looks, flirting turns into mouthing the lyrics of songs to each other, and then they spiral out of control. Most times we end up dancing only a breath away from each other, holding hands, whispering in each other's ears and lightly kissing necks, shoulders and jaws. We do this for hours, but pull back at ten minute intervals and laugh spinning each other around to make it seem like we're both joking. I'm definitely not joking though.

Only once have I let myself go, and we weren't even that drunk. It was like all the other nights, except this time our dancing was cut short when Heather pulled us down a hallway to the kitchen for more drinks.

_As we walked past the stairs that led to the second floor, I spotted a place behind the stairs that was hidden; a secret place. I looked at our joined hands, up her arm and down her toned body. Just as Heather was about to walk past the stairs I tugged on her hand and lead her behind the stairs. She made a noise of protest initially, but then she gasped as I spun her around and pinned her to the wall. Both hands either side of her face, our faces so close I could make out the freckles on her pale skin. We both audibly swallowed._

_"Nay, what are we doing around here", she tried to joke but her eyes told me she was nervous, "I thought you wanted a drink?" she questioned, still searching my eyes for an explanation._  
><em>I continued to look up at her, my breathing was shallow, coming out in quick bursts. I licked my lips, not really knowing how to play it out, but knowing it was going to happen. I lowered my hands, dropping one to her waist and the other moved down her soft hair and settled on her cheek. Her mouth parted, warm air ghosted my mouth and her eyes fluttered closed as she leant into the touch. My senses were overloaded with her and I stepped impossibly close, our bodies touching at every point. <em>

_I brushed her hair back so I could lean forward, whispering so softly in her ear,__"I want to feel more of you, I need to feel you". __Her head hit the wall behind her as she arched her body into me. "Just tell me to stop", I gave the option, but I knew what she would pick. Her previously limp hands grabbed my ass as she separated her legs and pulled me into them. I let out a noise that was close to a whimper at the new feeling. The heat between my legs was now grazing her thigh and as she bent her knee up causing more pressure, her eyes flew open. They were dusted with darkness and were looking straight into my soul, her mouth was still open and her tongue poked out to wet her lips. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, my mind was filled with lust and want, needing to know what she tasted like and how she felt. I began to trail the hand on her face down her neck, down her shoulder, across her collarbone and down her sternum into flesh I had never touched. I lingered for a moment before bringing it back out and deciding to rest both hands behind her neck, playing with the wisps of hair. I glanced back up to her face, and saw that her eyes had become the deepest shade of blue that I had seen. I knew this felt right. I knew it needed to happen._

_I leant in, brushing our noses together as our breath mixed, waiting for the inevitable moment but not wanting to rush it. I felt her grip on my body tighten as she closed the distance between our faces. And then our lips met. It started so soft, just lips pressing together, and it already felt electric. I let out a small moan and pressed our lips harder together, wanting to taste more. We moved together perfectly, falling into a rhythm until I felt a tongue brush against my lower lip. Immediately my lips parted, bringing my own tongue to meet hers. The feeling was incredible as we stroked each other, letting moans and whimpers signal each other of our need for more. The kiss deepened, and I was now moving on her leg, gripping tightly behind her neck to pull us closer together. I broke the kiss, only to reattach myself to her bottom lip sucking on it and running my tongue greedily along it to taste more. I felt like I was dreaming; that it wasn't really happening. I reattached my own lips to hers and we continued to explore each other, and the kisses started to slow down. What had started out as frantic and needy kisses were turning into passionate and meaningful ones. Eventually our lips separated and she rested her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes again. After a moment she leant down and pecked my lips strongly, then moved to place a soft kiss on my forehead. Her leg moved from between my legs and I went to step out of her personal space._  
><em>"Where are you going?" she questioned with a small smile as she pulled my hips back to her. I eyed her curiously before stepping forward again. Her eyes were soft and I felt warm, safe even, so I melted into her embrace. We stood there, holding each other with my head tucked perfectly under her chin and her arms wrapped securely around my back. I hated to break the silence, but after an hour of dancing plus half an hour of making out I really needed that drink. I gently lifted my head from under her chin and we locked eyes and smiled softly at each other.<em>

_"Want to grab that drink now?" I rasped in a voice deeper than my regular tone._  
><em>"Yeah, we should probably get back, or else people might start looking for us" her eyes widened in mock fear of being caught in this position but instantly softened to let me know she was joking. I let out a low chuckle and we joined hands as I led her from the secret place; our secret place. The rest of the night continued like the others, more dancing and drinking, but this time we kept sneaking glances at each other. Sometimes getting away with it, other times being caught by the other. I began to wonder what this would mean for our relationship.<em>

I'm thrown from the thought of that night and back into the present when a drink is thrust into my hand by Kevin.  
>"Naya! What are you doing standing over here by yourself, Bee?" he questions in concern.<br>"Nothing, Bee. I was just talking to Heather on the phone before. She's on her way with Lea and a few others" I reply. For some reason, though, Kevin is no longer looking at me but over my shoulder. I look at him puzzled as his mouth falls slightly open and turn to see what he is looking at.

My breath catches as I fail to exhale. My eyes start from the bright red nail polish that covers her perfectly manicured toes, trail up to the black high heels that lead to her toned calves. Those calves join to her strong quads where her dress ends mid-thigh and is hemmed with feather ruffles. My eyes move to her stomach, where the section around her belly button is left bare, the material reconnecting just beneath her breast bone. There are more feathers that line the section just underneath her breasts as the material continues to cover up her perfectly sculptured upper body. The boob tube, I can tell, is tied up around her back just under her shoulder blades and her shoulders are left bare. Her neck muscles tense as she scans the room, but she doesn't spot me yet. I continue to take in her outfit, moving to her face and hair where her make-up is flawless and hair beautifully put together. She has long feather earrings that end just above her shoulders and her hair has been curled and pinned to one side, the curls falling naturally, framing the right side of her face. Her face is lined with beautiful jewels, her eye liner flicks up at the end of each eye and smoky eye shadow creates a feeling of mystery. I take in the whole costume once more, letting my eyes slowly rake over her body then back up to her face. She looks amazing. She finds that moment to finally spot me and walk the 10 steps it takes to reach me. She pushes politely but urgently through the bodies in the room and engulfs me in a hug. I remain motionless, still stunned from seeing her enter, that I totally forget about Kevin standing next to me. I glance to my left and realise he's off dancing with the others. Finally understanding what's going on, I reach my arms up to return the hug, my hands resting on some bare skin on her back and I graze the soft skin there. We stay in this position for a few minutes until I feel her shift in my arms. Her warm breath is hitting my ear and I can feel her heartbeat on my chest as she whispers out "So sexy". The words run right through my body like electricity, and as she tries to pull back I grip her tighter, forcing her back into the hug. This time I turn my head to her ear and whisper so softly and seductively, "I've been waiting for you all night".


	2. Red roses and your smile

**Hey! I just wanted to say thank you so much to anyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts, it made me so happy. This is my first fic, and I was inspired just from recent events and the changes in Heather and Naya's relationship over the past year or two. So I thought...what the heck, I'll give it a go. The setting is Halloween, if that wasn't a given already :) **

**I do apologize for the delayed update, I'm still getting used to everything and I wanted to make this chapter as good as the first. I hope I did, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. I think I will continue, at least for another couple of chapters. Oh, and if there are any mistakes in the phrases I use, please correct me. In Australia we use slightly different terminology sometimes. Okay, that's it...go read...and enjoy! **

_Previously..._

_Her warm breath is hitting my ear and I can feel her heartbeat on my chest as she whispers out "So sexy". The words run right through my body like electricity, and as she tries to pull back I grip her tighter, forcing her back into the hug. This time I turn my head to her ear and whisper so softly and seductively, "I've been waiting for you all night". _

She exhales onto the sensitive skin on my neck and we both remain still, waiting for the other to make a move. Her grip around my body tightens and I feel her sink into me. She composes herself and takes a slight step back, looking up into my eyes. Up close I can see that her skin is flawless, her eyes reflect the light that flickers inconsistently around the room, illuminating them at random times. She looks down at our hands which are now loosely intertwined, and her grip tightens. She looks over her shoulder at the reckless dancing bodies and I can see that she is smiling. Without a second thought, she's pulling me towards the outskirts of the crazed dancers and pulling me back into her. Immediately, like the time behind our stairs, I get lost in her, my senses are overridden by all of her, especially her touch. An upbeat song begins to play, one that she obviously likes because her eyes light up and she pulls away slightly. I already miss the contact but am rewarded by Heather, in her black swan costume, moving her body so freely to the music it's like she's the only one that can hear it. I move in time to the music too, every now and then our eyes meet and she grabs my hand and spins me. We're playful and flirty in our moves, but no one takes notice. I enjoy watching her dance, it always bring a smile to my face, makes me laugh and I can't help but feel energised when I'm around her.

We're still dancing when Kevin and some other familiar faces spot us and gesture us to join them. Heather practically sprints over to give Kevin, Dianna, Telly and a few others big hugs. I stand back and smile at the scene before joining them, receiving a knowing glance from Telly over Heather's shoulder. I blush and mouth 'What?' at him and he just rolls his eyes at me in return. After he pulls away from Heather he turns to hug me and whispers in my ear, "How have you not jumped her yet, have you seen what she's wearing?"  
>"Telly!" I slap his arm, earning us a few questioning looks from the others so I lower my voice, "Just...No, okay. I mean yes I've seen what's she's wearing but stop it. I told you what happened at that party and honestly that's it. That's all that will happen. So can we drop it? Please?" I look at Telly and he raises his arms in surrender.<br>"Okay", he says, "So I won't tell you that she keeps looking at you and that she is checking your ass out right now? I also won't tell you that she told me about that party too. Her detail was really...something. She has a gift."

Oh god, I think. Oh my god. When did it get so hot. Telly must see the look on my face because he reaches for my hands. "Listen to me. It's Halloween. Have fun, see where the night leads. You never know, Nay. I think you might be surprised." He nods his head at me and I turn around. I catch Heather staring at me and she quickly averts her eyes, but I can see her smile remain so I walk up to her and grab her hands and start to dance again.  
>Like usual our dancing is a mixture between playful and hot, with suggestive moves that are often laced with smirks and giggles, touching that ends with dramatic gestures and more laughter, but this time we spend more time looking at each other's eyes. Trying to find something else; I'm trying to find any hint of more. I find something though, as she moves towards me and puts her arms around my neck, lazily resting them there as she moves her hips to the beat. I grip her waist, not one to be left behind and we move together.<p>

After awhile, I begin to feel like I need to rest, and pull away to find a spot against the wall. The coolness hits my skin as a lean back on it, my eyes closing momentarily listening to the thump of the bass around me. I feel my personal space being invaded and I automatically know who it is. I sense hands on either side of my head and open my eyes. I'm met with the sight of a wide grin, blue sapphire eyes and the distinctive smell of Heather. Over the music I can't hear what she is saying but I see her mouth 'What's wrong?' I smile back and say, 'Nothing. Just needed to cool off.' Instead of joining me on the wall, however, she turns around and moves back against my body. She turns her head and I see and kind of hear her husk out 'Sorry, I can't really help you with that', with a smirk on her face she turns back around like nothing is happening and starts moving with the music.  
>I can't believe what is happening. Heather is basically grinding herself into me, in the middle of the dance floor. It's not like anyone is paying attention but, wow, she is driving me crazy. She lifts her arms up, waving them in the air, then lets them drop down behind her head as the rest of her body twists and drops to the ground. On her way down her fingertips leave electric zaps down the front of my body and I think I could pass out. Her ass grinds into my front as it dips lower. Once she's squatting on the ground she pivots on her feet, now facing me, her eye line just above my knees. Her hands run up either side of my legs and as her face inspects every part of my body, not missing an inch. Her body shields us from any prying eyes as her hands now travel up my abs and chest. I exhale heavily and almost let out a groan as she grazes her hands over my boobs and up my neck to link behind my neck. She leans and whispers "Sorry. I couldn't help myself" and I'm quickly pulled from my hazed mind and laugh at her imitation of Santana. She laughs back and just like that, the sexy, sultry Heather is now the giggly, bright, playful Heather. "C'mon, you said you wanted to cool off?" She asks and I nod my reply. "Let's go out back, it's too crowded in here now anyway", and she grabs my hand.<p>

I trail a stride behind her, weaving through bodies towards the back door. There are still people outside, but after all our dancing and close proximity, I am thankful for the fresh air and less cramped atmosphere. Most of the faces are random, so we keep walking until we reach a part of the yard that is partly secluded, yet isn't so dark that I can't make out the bright colour of her eyes and the creases in her face when she smiles. We sit on a wooden bench and observe the other party goers, scanning the scene for anything interesting. It's a game we like to play, where we try and find the cutest couple, or the oddest couple, or even make up fake conversations that might be happening between a group of friends. I take a look to my right to see if Heather's started doing the same thing but instead I find her looking over her shoulder, behind us. With a slight frown, I follow her line of vision and see a plant with beautiful red roses. As cliché as it is, just the sight of them makes my stomach feel heavy and light at the same time, and my heartbeat speed up.  
>I look back to Heather's face, and her it's scrunched in what seems to be confusion and hesitation, but before I can ask her what's wrong she moves to stand up and walks over to the garden. With her back to me, I chance a look at her gorgeous figure, and she really does look stunning. I refocus my attention back to her. She's now paused in front of the roses, seemingly having an internal debate. When she turns back around I see she has picked a flower and is analysing its' petals. I haven't yet taken my eyes off her movements, and as she returns to the bench I angle my body toward her slightly. It's like there isn't even a party raging 10 metres in front of us, it really seems like we've hidden ourselves in the corner. The silence becomes too thick and hangs heavy in the air.<p>

"Hey, everything alright?" I didn't want the question to come off too concerned but wanted her to know she could talk to me. She finally moved her eyes from the rose up to connect with my eyes and they looked fiercely blue.

"Yeah", she said hesitantly, "I'm just glad I made it here. Halloween would've just been boring if I didn't catch up with everyone..." I look out to the open space where everyone is drinking and laughing. She pauses again, and takes in a quick breath. "...If I didn't catch up with you".

I smile, still looking out at the party. Her voice had dropped to just above a whisper, but I had heard her. I bring my eyes back around to look at her, and see that she has gone back to playing with the rose in her hands.

"What's the rose for?" I ask, gesturing towards it.

"Oh, nothing," she waves me off, "You'd think it was pretty silly. Actually it is silly, I'm just going to..." she goes to throw the rose behind her, but I reach out to stop her arm.

"Heather. Tell me. I want to know. Please." I look at her body which has visibly deflated. She seems to be having that internal debate again. 'Heather", I prompt again, softer this time.

She turns her body so she's now straddling the small wooden bench, facing me completely, and she gives me a weak smile. She looks down at the rose that's resting in her hands.

"I just...I think you look really pretty tonight, Naya. And, I saw these earlier," she points over to the roses, "when I, you know, was looking for you. I saw them, and I thought 'Naya always looks good in red, she always looks so pretty'.

She pauses for a second and looks up to my face. I smile at how nervous she seems, but give her a moment before she continues, this time she doesn't look back down.

"When I saw you inside, I realised that it wasn't the colour you were wearing, or..or how you had your hair, or what dress you had on. I realised that you always look pretty." Then she frowned slightly before, "Is that wrong, Nay? That I think you're pretty?"

Her eyes pleaded with me to tell her the truth, to give her the answers. I moved closer toward her and reached for one of her hands, lacing our fingers together in between us.

"Does this feel wrong to you? Holding hands?" I question with a smile. She smiles back and shakes her head no. I move one leg over the bench so we are mirroring each other and slide forward, our hand still linked. I feel like I need to know, "What does that flower have to do with me being pretty?"

We lock eyes again, and I feel like my stomach just dropped. Her face is so soft and calm in this moment, and her mouth is slightly parted as she breathes steadily. She flicks her eyes to the rose, as if for encouragement, but then they are straight back on my eyes.

"I wanted to give it to you. For a couple of reasons actually. First off, you really do look awesome in red", her smile grows and I let out a giggle, "And also, I know how much you love red jellybeans", another giggle. Her face turns more serious as she continues, "But, red also represents passion, and I admire how you are so passionate about the things you love, like work, your music, family, making me guacamole when I come over." Her smile lights up her eyes and I let out a laugh that pushes past the growing lump in my throat, squeeze her hand a bit tighter and let her continue.

"Red can mean all those things, but a red rose...that to me, means all those thing plus something more. I can't...I don't know exactly how to say it, but I know that I was supposed to meet you and that we were supposed to become such close friends. I guess, to me, the red rose is love. And that's honestly what I feel for you. I don't know what that means of if I'm meant to feel that way but I do, and I really do Naya, I love you. So, yeah, you're my red rose and I was going to give it to you."

My eyes widen slightly at her confession, at how beautiful it was and how perfect this moment is. She's now looking back at the rose, running her fingers over the soft red petals and scuffing her heel on the grass below us. I can't find the right words to reply to her, so instead I stand and kneel in front of the bench. She looks down at me, a confused expression on her face, as I urge her to bring her leg back over the bench. I move so I am now kneeling in between her legs, my elbows are resting softly on her knees and my hands lay flat on her thighs. I bow my head, trying to think of what to say or what to do. When I look back up, I see Heather wipe away a stray tear that moved down her cheek. She's just given me this beautiful explanation of what our friendship means to her, and she looks broken. And that breaks me.

"Heather", I whisper. She looks back to me and I move impossibly closer, staring up into her eyes. "I need you to know that nobody else knows how you're meant to feel. So if something feels right to you, then it probably is." I stand up, and now she's looking up at me. "When we met, I knew we were special. That instant connection, it doesn't just happen to anyone. When you were looking at me just before, I felt all that love you were talking about...I could actually feel it. Do you feel it when I look at you?" I lower my head so it's nearly level with hers and I feel like I'm looking straight into her. "Can you feel it? Because I feel it so much, Heather. So much that I could literally sit here and look at you for hours. You are my rose too, the reddest rose you could find."

She lets out a shaky breath and inhales sharply and I can tell that she's nearly crying. I close my eyes and wait for her to speak. Minutes pass and my forehead leans on hers, my hands move to her face and I can feel wetness on her cheeks under my thumbs. When she speaks, it's so soft and I can feel the puffs of her breath on my lips. "I can. I can feel it. So much." And that's all I need.

I move my face down and my nose fits right next to hers as I stare directly at her. The air feels so light and heavy at the same time, and it seems like we have no control over what's going to happen. My mind jumps back to the kiss in 'our spot', and the position seems so familiar yet completely new.

I don't know who moves first, but I can feel her breath mixing with my own just before our lips touch. At first it is so soft, so much softer than our other kiss. It's not better, or worse, but it means something. I pull back and open my eyes. Heather's eyes are still closed, her lips are pressed together and she looks so beautiful. My voice almost fails me, but I breathe out "Does this feel wrong to you?"  
>Instead of replying she runs her left hand down my right arm and links our fingers while the other grips my neck and pulls our lips back together. What I can't get over, is how soft her mouth is and also, how we know how to move against each other. I deepen the kiss, and her hands grip harder, pulling me into her. I release my hand, so I can run both of them up her thighs to rest on her stomach that's contracting and relaxing with every movement of our mouths. Her tongue is doing the most amazing things inside my mouth and I moan as I imagine her using it in other places. I suddenly feel the need to be even closer, to show her I'm feeling this, the same way she is. That this is so right...that we are so right.<p>

I ease my mouth away from hers, standing up tall and dropping my arms around her shoulders to link at the base of her neck. Her eyes have turned that darker shade of blue, the one I've only seen a couple of times. I don't hesitate when I move to straddle her lap, fusing our bodies together and letting my legs dangle to the ground where my feet can just touch. I should feel unstable but I've never felt more secure than I do in this moment. Her hands automatically wrap around my waist, pulling me in and we both let out a breath as we connect. She kisses my exposed collar bone, kisses hard as she moves up to underneath my jaw and sucks lightly on the skin there. I can feel her tongue poke out to taste the skin as she moves to just behind my ear. "If we weren't surrounded by people right now I would rip this dress off you" she husks into my ear, bringing my lobe into her mouth and gently biting. My head drops down to her shoulder and she continues breathing down my neck, placing open mouthed kisses, back down to my collarbone and over to the other side. My head raises and lulls over to rest on her other shoulder as she continues her path up to my other ear. "I would rip it off, and show you how much..." she lifts my face so we are staring at each other again, "...I care for you. How much...how much I love you."

"I love you too", I reply with as much adoration as I can manage in my flushed state. Our lips are joining again and our tongues are stroking against each other, the rhythm is steady and smooth and so passionate. As my hands move to cup and stroke her face, running up and down her neck, our hips start to rock. We move like a see-saw, she pushes up and I push down, my feet meet the ground firmly on every second beat and then become airborne on the others. It feels electric, as she moves her hands to grip my ass over my dress, pulling me into her. My legs move on their own accord and wrap tightly around her waist, and I realise that it probably looks like I'm gripping on for dear life. I am thankful for the shadows we are hidden by, because this turned from an innocent talk about roses to basically the most intense make out session of my life. We keep going, rocking and kissing, panting and moaning and I know that what we've discovered, as incredible as it is, is going to change the status of our relationship forever. Reluctantly, I slow the kisses and still my hips, eventually pulling back, resting my forehead on hers.

I run my fingertip over her features. Her lips are puffy, eyes are masked with what must be desire, her cheeks are flushed and her nose is pink from the cooling night air. "You look...so beautiful," I can't stop the words and I don't want to. I peck her lips and I feel her smile grow. I look back up at her and then twist my neck around to look at the party behind us.

Nothing has changed out there. But everything has changed for the girls in the shadows.

I feel her hands move on my back and I turn back to her, smiling in what is probably the goofiest grin I've ever had on my face. Heather smirks back at me, her eyes mischievous, "Not to ruin the moment, and can I just say you look really hot on me right now, but do you want to head home soon? It's nearly 2am, we can just get a cab back to your place. It is closer to set and all my stuff is kinda at Lea's house." She says and I smile shyly at the mention of her staying at my apartment and her admission that I look sexy on top of her. I climb off her legs and grab her hands to pull her up. With the height difference she leans down and pecks my lips, lingering for a second before pulling back and stepping out of the shadows and into the light of the yard. She struts half way across the grass before I can even move and it doesn't go unnoticed by her. She turns her head over her shoulder to give me the most seductive glance I've ever had the privilege of receiving. I still don't move and then I notice her expression change. It's now playful and flirty and it's like she's saying 'Are you serious? C'mon!" How the heck did this happen? How did I get to this stage with her? But I'm certainly not complaining. With one last giggle I run to catch up, as we prepare to say our goodbye's and head back to my place.

Yeah the girls in the shadows might have changed, but they both can't wait to see what those changes bring.


End file.
